peelfandomcom-20200213-history
11 April 2001
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *2001-04-11 ;Comments *Immediate disaster at the start of the show with Peel utterly unable to get the CD player working and awkward moments as he struggles to get the CD into a different machine. Appeals for Lammo to jump in with more music or comments go unanswered. Later in the show has more equipment problems. *Admits that the previously night's show had been prerecorded as he was at Portman Road watching the Liverpool vs Ipswich Town match as a guest of the Ipswich chairman. The score was 1-1, ("a satisfactory result for domestic harmony"). Peel relates the tale of tripping over after the game in the car park and falling flat on his face ("not through drink, obviously"). Comes away with nothing worse than a small cut on his hand ("looks like stigmata really") although claims was blood everywhere and he is a mass of bruises. *Plays Robert Johnson after a touring theatre group came to the local village hall and put on a production called Crossroads Blues. *Lurkers punk oldie, the first ever release on Beggar's Banquet, played after Peel saw the band advertised as playing in Ipswich the previous week, although Lammo has informed him that only the bassist remains from the original lineup. *Recommends book Well Remembered Days by Arthur Mathews, which he says made him laugh so much he thought he was going to pass out on several occasions. "Almost dangerously funny", according to John, "there were times when the Pig was quite concerned for my welfare cos I was laughing so much I couldn't breathe." After finishing it the previous evening, he is now going to start immediately rereading it. He also has the idea that they should buy some copies out of the programme budget to offer as a prize - this indeed happens, on 20 June 2001. *Peel sings a snatch of 'Pedro The Fisherman' upon learning that production assistant Lynn is going on holiday to Lanzarote. *Says it’s been suggested that he plays the whole of the (unavailable) 1970 Captain Beefheart LP Lick My Decals Off, Baby, and thinks this might not be a idea. Makes a start with the title track. *In response to an email, recalls the photo session for the cover of There Is Some Fun Going Forward, the 1972 Dandelion Records sampler LP. This provokes a series of further messages and Dandelion-related requests from listeners. Sessions *Hefner #8 Repeat of session first broadcast 16 January 2001. Recorded 2000-11-29. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Joe Penny: Mercy, Mercy, Percy (CD – King Rockabilly) Ace *Future Bound & Protocol: The Rager (12" single – Phaze Syndicate) Fuze *Astrid: Play Dead (CD – Play Dead) Fantastic Plastic *Robert Johnson: Crossroads Blues (LP – King Of The Delta Singers) CBS *Hefner: Can't Help Losing You (session) *STS: Last move (LP - Seven Seals) Oh-Eye *Neko Case & Jon Rauhouse: Favorite (2xCD Compilation - Down To The Promised Land) Bloodshot *Wisdom of Harry: Caesar Boots (7” single) Matador *Lurkers: Shadow (7") Beggars Banquet *Dany Engobo: Avec Les Couers Brisés: On Se Melange Pas (CD – Premiere Classe) Engobo *Hefner: Peppermint Taste (session) *Benny Carter & His Orchestra: Savoy Stampede (Pig's Big 78) Columbia *Prefuse 73: Radio Attack (12” promo sampler – Vocal Studies + Uprock Narratives) Warp *Idle Race: Imposters Of Life's Magazine (7" single, 1967) Liberty *White Stripes: Let's Build A Home (LP – De Stijl) Sympathy For The Record Industry :JP: "I swear that at some stage in the middle of this to Experience they refer to 'winter tampons'. Now I'm an unsophisticated country boy, but what are winter tampons?" *Lift To Experience: Falling From Cloud 9 (2xLP – The Texas Jerusalem Crossroads) Bella Union *Glen Washington: The Voice Of The Father (7") Attack *Hefner: The Nights Are Long (session) *J-Zone Presents The Old Maid Billionaires: Live from Pimp Palace East (12” EP – Live From Pimp Palace East) Rawkus *Captain Beefheart & The Magic Band: Lick My Decals Off, Baby (LP - Lick My Decals Off, Baby) Straight *Hellacopters: Sometimes I Don't Know (LP – High Visibility) Sweet Nothing *Venetian Snares & Speedranch: Molly's Reach Around (LP – Making Orange Things) Planet Mu :JP: "Dance to that, you blighters." *Jerry Washington: Right Here Is Where You Belong (LP - Right Here Is Where You Belong) Excello *Charizma & Peanut Butter Wolf: Devotion 92 (7" single) Stones Throw :Starts playing the wrong Bonnie Prince Billy track by mistake (Wrong Track Moment). *Bonnie Prince Billy: Careless love (CD – Ease Down the Road) Domino *Hefner: King Of Summer (session) *Nebula: Do It Now (CD single) Sweet Nothing *Johnny Burnette & The Rock 'n' Roll Trio: The Train Kept A Rollin' (LP – Johnny Burnette & The Rock 'n' Roll Trio) Coral *A-Sides: Break ‘Em Up (12” split single with Skeptic – Eastside 2000 Volume 3) East Side File ;Name *00. John Peel 10-04-01.mp3 ;Length *2.00.09 ;Other *Note wrongly dated file name ;Available *John Peel Torrent Compilation 9 of 17 (1994-2001) *https://www.mediafire.com/?a1x8898j17uw1ot Category:2001 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Wrong Track Moment